Ninja
Classification: Half Growth Game Rule Information True Clone Jutsu Full Action, You make a clone of your self, you clone has the same damage, strike and dodge as you. But the clone has 1 Hp, all saves, and cannot cast any spells, once per battle. Evaporate 2 Move Action, Reaction Once per battle if you take damage you may disappear, and reappear at the beginning of your next turn. You cannot move with this in effect. You also may not attack, or activate any ability. You must use a move action both on the turn you used this ability and the turn you used this ability to turn back. Gravity's Bane Passive You are immune to Slow, and Burden, as long as those effects are granted by magical effects. Kawarimi no Jutsu Type: Physical, Stealth, Fighting, Agility, Wind Cost: your level Duration: main action Cast Time: Free Action Range: Self The Kawarimi, or Substitution Jutsu allows the user to disappear, leaving behind a dummy such as a log or doll to take what the enemy could have sworn was a valid hit in their place. This spell can be used in 3 ways. First, the Ninja can use a free action when he takes damage to negate the damage. Second, if the ninja does not have the Mp to pay for the kawarimi and taking the damage would kill him, deduct the overlapping Mp cost from his Hp to bring his Hp down to a minimum of 1. A ninja with 1 Hp and no Mp cannot use the kawarimi. Anytime a Kawarimi is used, besides negating the damage, the ninja disappears and may reappear 50 feet away. If they reappear behind an enemy, they may immediately make an attack, or if they appear near somewhere to hide, they may immediately make a hide check. Third, if this ability is ranked up to level 5, this ability can be used to teleport without taking damage for a cost of 75mp and a move action. The Kawarimi is not an actual teleportation, merely nigh-instantaneous movement, thus the ninja cannot appear on the other side of a barrier impassable with a normal move action (ie. Through the wall of a building, onto the other side of an magical barrier such as a fire wall or impenetrable gust). Ranking – You cannot Rank up Kawarimi no Jutsu Shadow Jutsu Type: Physical, Stealth, Fighting, Agility, Wind Cost: 5 Mp Duration: Instant Cast Time: main action Range: Self You create a Shadow of your self, this shadow can take all the damage from one attack. You cannot create endless numbers of shadows, this Jutsu only resets the number of shadows you have, back to it's max. If you are targeted with an AOE all of your shadows are dispelled. Ranking –You may rank up Shadow Justsu, each rank gives +1 More Shadow, but increases the Mp Cost by 1. Leaps and Bounds Jutsu Type: Physical, Stealth, Fighting, Agility, Wind Cost: 2 Mp Duration: 5 Rounds Cast Time: main action Range: Self Increase you acrobatics Skill by your CSE in Ninja. Ranking –You May Rank up Leaps and Bounds Jutsu, each rank grants +1 to Acrobatics Light Bending Jutsu Type: Physical, Stealth, Fighting, Agility, Wind Cost: 2 Mp Duration: 5 Rounds Cast Time: main action Range: Self You become invisible for the duration of this spell, if you attack you gain +5 Strike, when you attack this spell is dispelled. Ranking –You May rank up Light Bending Jutsu, each rank grants +1 Round to it's effect. Skilled Jutsu Type: Physical, Stealth, Fighting, Agility, Wind Cost: 10 Mp Duration: 5 Rounds Cast Time: main action Range: Self Add +3 To all non Craft skills Ranking –You May Rank up Skilled Jutsu, you get +1 More to your Skills. Death Stroke Type: Physical, Stealth, Fighting, Agility, Wind Cost: 50 Mp Prerequisite: Class Skill 99 Ninja Duration: Instant Cast Time: main action Range: Self You deal 95 damage, the spell only works if your invisible, and have not been detected by the target at all, this attack does not go through defense. Ranking –You May not rank up Death Stroke. Category:Classes